This project is directed at the improvement of diagnostic methods in renal diseases. The methods employed include: 1) the synthesis of new radiopharmaceuticals with improved renal extraction efficiency, 2) the utilization of radiolabeled cellular elements (neutrophils and platelets) for diagnostic purposes, and 3) the development of computer processing techniques for quantization of renal function.